Leatherback (Kaiju)
|image = |caption = |givename = |breech = January 8, 2025''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'' |class = IV |status = Deceased |origin = Anteverse |height = 267ft (81.3m)Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 140 |weight = 2,900 tons |speed = 5 |strength = 6 |armor = 10 |toxicity = Low |power = Electromangetic emission; armor plated skin |behavior = Wave rider; rising electricity charged from ocean white water; Aquatic ambusher; Saltwater-charged electric attack |weak = Spinal Cavity |target = Hong Kong, China |jaeger = Cherno Alpha }} 'Leatherback ' is a Category IV Kaiju. Biology Leatherback is a naturally hostile creature; however, if injured, Leatherback uses hit and run tactics. It will retreat from proactive battle and hide until the enemy is distracted. Pouncing on enemies from behind, Leatherback uses the weight of its opponent against them. Leatherback's fists are akin to that of maces, the hard protrusions that cover its hands and body can tear through armor. Its thick skin allows it to withstand great amounts of damage without falter. This is further enhanced by heavy armor on the shoulders, as well as a rather notable crest-like plate that covers the top of the head. It posessess fourteen bioluminescent tendrils on the back of its head that wiggle as a sign of agitation. Of the two, Leatherback does not possess the same level of intelligence or cunning as Otachi. Its strength lies behind its rage, particularly when challenged in an attack. Its movement resembles that of a gorilla, walking on its knuckles with jumping abilities and large shovel-like hands. The Leatherback has six visible eyes. The Kaiju's most deadly trait is a large, four-lobed organ on its back that can naturally charge and generate an electromagnetic pulse which disables all electronics in a wide surrounding area, a dangerous threat to digitized Jaegers. History Leatherback emerges to hunt down Newton Geiszler in Hong Kong, along with Otachi. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka are deployed to fight them. Otachi single-handedly engages Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha while Striker Eureka--ordered to stand fast--watches on. Despite the two-to-one disadvantage, Otachi manages to shut down Crimson Typhoon and seriously wound Cherno Alpha with her acid, melting the heavy armor in its head and chest. Leatherback takes advantage of the situation and decides to attack Cherno from behind. Striker tries to run to Cherno's aid, but before it can get there, the two Kaiju critically damage Cherno. Otachi rips off one of Cherno's arms, and proceeds to intercept Striker Eureka, leaving Cherno Alpha defenseless as Leatherback rips the Jaeger apart, drags it underwater, and crushes the cockpit, killing both of its pilots. Afterward, while Striker is distracted giving Otachi a beating and being moments away from killing her with its chest missiles, Leatherback charges his organic EMP and disables the Jaeger. Leatherback then goes to face the disabled Striker, as its pilots Herc Hansen and his son Chuck Hansen emerge and fire two flares into Leatherback's eyes, enraging it. Before Leatherback can retaliate, Gipsy Danger arrives and intercepts Leatherback, quickly grabbing his back and ripping off his EMP organ. Enraged, Leatherback grabs Gipsy and hurls it over a bridge into a dock with containers, and runs to re-engage it only to be pummeled down. As the two fight using objects around them to pummel each other, Gipsy gains the upper hand. Leatherback tackles Gipsy and tries to drag it back to the sea, however, Gipsy activates its plasma caster, and begins to unload it on Leatherback's left side, tearing off his arm and burning the entire left side of his body; the Kaiju falls in defeat. Having learned from his encounter with Knifehead that some Kaiju may play dead in order to get the drop on an unsuspecting Jaeger, Raleigh humourously decides to "check for a pulse" by unloading another volley of shots into its body, burning part of its ribcage and some organs. Trivia *Leatherback is the only Kaiju known to use improvised weapons. *Leatherback is a playable Kaiju in the Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *NECA'S Pacific Rim Series 2 will include a Leatherback (Action Figure) in September 2013. *Leatherback is very similar to the Japanese King Kong which could attack with an electric grasp. *The name "Leatherback" is derived from the term used to describe adult gorillas, silverback. This can be seen in how it moves on its knuckles, like the aforementioned genus. **Leatherback is also the name for a turtle species, the Leatherback sea turtle. *Some features of Leatherback are very similar to Sammael's, demon from Del Toro's Hellboy. These are the tentacles from the back of the head, and the bony, vertebrated back. Gallery Promotional Scsccs.png Leatherback Poster.jpg|Leatherback Character Poster pacific-rim-4.jpg|Leatherback (Banner Poster) leatherbackgg.jpg|Leatherback as he appears in Pacific Rim: The Video Game pacific rim leatherback toy.jpg|A HeroClix Leatherback figure. DSCN8237.jpg|NECA Leatherback Screencaps File:Screen_Shot_2013-06-03_at_9.13.02_AM.png|Leatherback circles the disabled Striker Eureka. File:Leatherback EMP Attack.jpg|Leatherback charging up the EMP emitter on its back. Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 9.09.50 AM.png|Leatherback preparing to tackle Gipsy Danger. Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 9.10.28 AM.png|Leatherback leaping onto Cherno Alpha. Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 9.10.46 AM.png|Leatherback being punched in the face by Gipsy Danger Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 9.11.17 AM.png|The face of Leatherback close up of Leatherback.jpg|A close up of Striker's pilots facing Leatherback, after the later disabled their Jaeger. leatherback charging.jpg|Leatherback charging again. leatherback charging2.jpg|Leatherback charging towards Gipsy Danger in Hong Kong. Otachi leatherback vs Cherno ALpha.jpg|Leatherback and Otachi destroying Cherno Alpha Leatherback dead.jpg|Gipsy Danger finishing Leatherback with its Plasmacaster. PR-Leatherback.jpg|Note the six eyes. KAIJU 2.png|Leatherback in Jaeger Combat Simulator. Leatherbackfa5.png Concept Art Leatherbackearly.jpg|Early concept of Leatherback Leatherback concept.jpg Kaiju Concept Art 05.png File:Leatherback09c.jpg References Category:Kaiju Category:Deceased Category:Category IV